


Seven Words

by CanterburyTales



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Character Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Could Be Canon, Gen, If Steven Moffat wrote for Marvel, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanterburyTales/pseuds/CanterburyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are powerful. Words can take down governments, topple leaders, change the course of history. </p><p>What if Thor had told Loki he was right about Jotunheim, just before Odin cast him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Thor and Thor 2. 
> 
> I read a post on Tumblr (which now I can't find) saying that Odin should have given the throne to Loki at the start of the first movie, because Loki would be a better king. And I started thinking about that, and about what kind of king Loki would be, and why the plan in Thor didn't work. And then this happened.

Odin stood in the Observatory, ripping away Thor’s power before Loki’s eyes.

“You are unworthy of the Realm”, a disk gone from Thor's armor. “Unworthy of your title,” and the red cloak was torn away. “Unworthy of the loved ones you’ve betrayed.”

The mention of loved ones brought Thor’s eyes to Loki’s troubled face. The words came straight from his heart. “I should have listened to you, brother.”

Odin was implacable. Thor’s powers were stripped from him and he was cast out.

* * *

The peace of the Healing Room was broken by Loki’s voice risen in protest.

“I saved our lives! And Thor’s.” His voice grew softer for a moment. “Thor himself said I was right.” He looked up and his voice was forceful once more. “I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did.”

Sif leaned forward, her expression intense. “Loki, you are the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind.”

“Do you think I have not tried? I love Thor more dearly than any of you!” Loki turned to her a face full of mingled anger and despair. His manipulation of Thor had had consequences he had never dreamed of. Seven words had been enough to enlist him as advocate on Thor’s behalf, enough to ease the earlier dismissals of his advice over days and years. Odin had listened to him, then bid him to say no more and turned away.

“Try again.”

“What can I say? You know what Thor is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King? What I can say to the Allfather that overbalances that?”

After Loki left Sif sighed and shook her head. “And yet I wonder how hard he tried.”

“Hard enough, I am certain,” Volstagg nodded. “And we should be grateful to him. He saved our lives.”

They sat in silence for a moment. “Laufrey said there were traitors in the House of Odin.” Three heads swivelled toward Hogun. In the soft light of the Healing Room suspicion grew.

* * *

The throne was more comfortable than it looked. Loki sat, Gungnir in hand and fought the feeling of unreality. In the space of a single day, he had lost his brother (exiled to Midgard), then himself (his blood, his home, all he had believed was a lie but no, he would not think of that now), then his father (to the Odinsleep, not the death he had thought, feared in truth, when he saw him lying on the floor of the Vault). And now he was the King. He felt giddy, as he had as a child when he took the shape of a bird and flew too high, and Frigga had had to catch him as he fell.

After the Vault he now truly understood. No matter how rash, how unwise Thor was, he would always have been king. The Allfather would never have chosen Loki, would never have allowed a Jotun on the throne. But fate had decreed otherwise. Loki could show him, show everyone how wrong they had been. He was born to be a king, and all would acclaim him before he was done.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the great door by the palace guards, and the noisy arrival of Sif, followed by the Warriors Three. The corner of Loki’s mouth twisted in a smirk as he looked at their lowered heads, a smirk that vanished as they raised their heads and stared in shock.

“My friends...you haven’t heard? I am now Ruler of Asgard.”

Their reactions were not lost on him, the request to see Frigga and the refusal to tell him what they suspected. Sif covered it well, but Loki knew it was not Thor’s banishment alone that had brought them seeking Odin.

“My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather’s last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times.”

The warriors before him exchanged glances, in obvious unease. Loki lifted his head and spoke clearly.

“All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard.”

Fandral at least seemed to understand. But Loki knew that the first loyalties of the four were to Thor. The thought of Thor triggered a realisation. Loki must go to Midgard and speak to him.

* * *

The man in the black suit spoke impassively. “One way or another we find out what we want to know. We’re good at that.” He left the room and as he left Loki spoke for the first time.

“I thought he’d never leave.”

Thor’s expression hardly changed. Loki’s sudden appearance was just one more inexplicable thing in a day of shock and disappointment. “Loki. What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you.” It was strange to be here with their positions so reversed, Thor sitting broken and bruised and Loki as king. Thor looked diminished in the white room, his mortality like a guttering candle. Loki had been tempted to lie to him, to tell him that Odin was dead and he could never return. But his anger was for Odin who had lied to him, not Thor who at least once had acknowledged Loki as an equal. Loki would not lie to him, not any more than was necessary.  

“What’s happened?” Thor had not missed Loki’s serious expression. “Tell me, is it Jotenheim?  Let me explain to father...”

Loki spoke calmly.  “You cannot. Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. ”

Thor stopped, brought his brows together in a frown.

“He sleeps?”

“Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. It has been too long since he has slept. My mother fears he may never awaken again.”

Thor stared at Loki, stunned, and then comprehension dawned in his face. This was his fault, the direct result of his actions, of his foolish pride.

“You mustn’t blame yourself. I know that you loved him.” Loki felt the temptation to twist the knife and knew exactly what words to use to wound but pushed the desire aside. “The burden of the throne has fallen to me now.”

Despair and guilt struggled on Thor’s face, and then a small gleam of hope appeared. He lifted his eyes to his brother. “Can I come home?”

Loki spoke gently. “Would you have the Allfather wake to see your face when the last act of his was to banish you? I cannot countermand him.”

“Couldn’t we find a way...”

“The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile. For the good of Asgard, you cannot return.“ Loki paused. “I am sorry.”

Sorrow showed on Thor’s face, then he gave a small shake of his head. “No, I am sorry.” Thor paused, the words he wanted to say unable to pass the lump in his throat. “Thank you for coming here.”

Loki could hear the man in the suit returning. There was only time for “Fare well, brother,” before the door opened. The sight of Thor brought low was not as sweet as he had once imagined it would be. Mjolnir was immovable, but like Thor, it would rest well where it was.

* * *

 Asgard shone in the evening light like a golden dream and looking out over it from the palace terrace Loki was content for an instant, an instant shattered by a guardsman’s cough. “My liege, the Warriors Three and the Lady Sif have gone missing.” Without a pause, Loki turned and strode inside the palace. He knew where they had gone, and he knew who must have helped them.

He waved aside the guards, and crossed the Rainbow Bridge alone, the breeze catching his cloak and the only sound that of the waves lashing far below. He felt no anger towards the departed Warriors; he too loved his brother. But Thor could not return now, not until Loki’s purposes were served.

Heimdall stood like a statue outside the Observatory, sword held point down on the bridge in front of him. Without preamble, he asked a question as Loki approached. “Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?”

Loki stood, relaxed, Gungnir clasped in his right hand. “You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of the Realm?” he said, as if this was the lightest casual conversation. “There are secret paths between worlds to which even you with all your gifts are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am King.”

They both stood in silence.

“You have committed treason,” Loki spoke again, in the same light conversational vein. “I should, I suppose, relieve you of your duties and strip you of citizenship of Asgard.” The eyes in the impassive face before him narrowed slightly, and a devious smile crossed Loki’s face. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Unfortunately I have need of you, for now.”

Loki straightened and his tone changed, into the commanding voice of a king. “You are sworn to obey me. You may no longer leave this Observatory. You may speak to no-one save me and only when I give you permission to speak. Nod at the guards if you would request my presence. Until I say otherwise you may not open the Bifrost, nor allow others to do so, save me. And if you commit treason again, please inform me immediately, so I may come and watch as you slit your own throat. Do you understand?”

Heimdall was immoveable as stone. Loki sighed. “You may speak. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” The single word fell like a clanging sword. Loki smiled and resumed his conversational tone. “You must find it difficult to stand so unmoving, Heimdall. Let me help you.” With a flick of his cloak the Casket of Ancient Winters was in Loki’s hands, the lid open wide. Heimdall never moved as the cold blue light shone on him, all the chill of a million winters trapping him in solid ice.  

Loki turned and walked away, only pausing to give an order to the guards. None were to go over the Rainbow Bridge from the city.

* * *

Thor turned to see the four figures at the glass door. The plate he was drying smashed on the floor. “Friends!”

Questions and explanations, then Thor was standing with his hand on Volstagg’s shoulder, grinning at the rest. “My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come.”

Fandral shook his head. “We‘re here to take you home.”

Thor felt rather than saw Jane react, and reached out to take her hand. “You know I can’t. My father sleeps so cannot rescind his decree, and the peace with Jotunheim depends on my staying here.”

The Asgardians exchanged looks. “But Loki sits on the throne,” Sif blurted out.

“I know,” said Thor softly. “But is this not why I was banished? Because I did not think but went blundering in? I cannot return, for the good of Asgard.”

“Loki may have admitted the Frost Giants to Asgard, on the day of your coronation,” Hogun pointed out softly. “And now he is king.”

“Did my mother not give him the crown?” Thor frowned as he spoke.

Volstagg pursed his lips. “She did.” Volstagg had plied the palace guards with mead until he had heard a full account.

"Then it is decided." Thor shook his head. “I will not defy my mother’s decree so soon after defying my fathers.”

The four Asgardians looked at him with mingled pride and despair. “I admire your new-found wisdom,” Volstagg rumbled. “Yet I wish you had not found it so soon.”

“We have made ourselves outcasts for nothing,” Fandral muttered to himself.

* * *

Loki and Frigga stood among the Jotun bodies. Laufrey lay among them, slain in Odin’s name. Frigga opened her arms and Loki stepped into her embrace.  In the circle of her arms she could feel him tremble. “I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they’ve done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and for ever.”

He looked across at the body of Odin, still sunk in sleep.

“And I will make you proud.” He glanced aside as the guards burst in, kissed his mother’s cheek and turned his full attention on them. “You, look to the queen, and you, remove this rotten meat. The rest, meet me at the Observatory.”

The air shimmered and Loki was gone.

He appeared in front of Heimdall, burning gold encased in ice. One golden eye was still clear, and in it Loki could read despair. Heimdall had not the strength to do what was needed to stop Loki’s plan. “You are close to death, watchman. Fear not, I would not have you die. Not yet. Not unless I have no other choice.”  He gathered his magic and melted the ice as the guards rushed over the bridge. Loki made a sign as Heimdall collapsed and two caught him in their arms. Loki leaned over and spoke softly, but loud enough for the guards to hear. “Do not fear, Heimdall. Laufrey fell and the Allfather is safe.” He raised his head to look at the guards. “Take him to the Healing Rooms. Now!”

The remaining guards waited as Loki entered the Observatory. The Bifrost flew out like a sword and slashed into Jotunheim. Across the stars Frost Giants screamed, and their children cried and their towers fell. Over the bridge Heimdall struggled from the guards’ hands, but could only move a dozen steps before he collapsed. He could hear it, the cries of the Jotun across the void of space until the entire planet shook apart. Millions of voices, suddenly silenced. Jotunheim was no more.

A single tear rolled down Heimdall’s cheek.

* * *

The songs in the hall were all of Loki that night. The heir of Bor, they called him and rightly so, for had Bor not wiped out the Dark Elves in times long past? Away from the feast, beside Odin’s bed, Frigga stroked Loki’s hair.

“Was it truly necessary, my son?”

Loki gazed into the golden light shimmering around Odin and wondered if the look of disapproval he thought he saw was merely his imagination. “Yes,” he murmured, “It was.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I thought about it, the more I thought Loki's plan would have worked if he hadn't gone after Thor. Lying about Odin being dead only encouraged Thor to believe he needed to return to Asgard, the sending of the Destroyer meant Thor immediately had to offer his life to save others. Otherwise the path to redemption would probably have been longer.


	2. Separation

Coulson had eventually caught up with the new arrivals. “We’re happy to offer you asylum, if you'll work with us.”

“There's more science to shut down?” muttered Jane. Thor stood tall and met Coulson’s gaze.

“Know this, son of Coul. You and we fight for the same cause – the protection of this world. From this day forward, count us as your allies. But you must return what you stole from Jane.”

“Not stolen, borrowed.” Coulson turned to Jane, his calm face not acknowledging her glare. “You'll get your equipment back. You're going to need it to continue your research which SHIELD would like to fully sponsor. If that's all right with you.”

He directed his eyes back to Thor and the warriors. "So, what will it be?" 

"If we may not return home, then let us fight for this Realm," Volstagg said. The others nodded their agreement. 

Thor turned to Jane and kissed her hand. "I will go now, but know that I will return." 

Coulson shipped the Asgardians to New York, only to find it was in the middle of a lockdown. Bare hours after their arrival at SHIELD, and before debriefing was over, Fury had called him in. 

"Can we trust them?" 

Coulson noted the vein throbbing in Fury's temple. "Yes, we can trust them." 

"Good enough for me. I'll deal with Ross. Ship them out." 

.

"So that's the situation. Concentrate on containing the battle. We've just heard the Hulk is on the scene too. Your focus should be on the grey one. He's the danger here." The Warriors all exchanged nods and rose, Thor with them. Coulson held out a hand. 

"You're good, Thor. You're very good, but we need something more than human out there." The others turned sympathetic eyes on him as they left. 

.

Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun and Sif surveyed the street. 

"This is more impressive than the first village we encountered," Volstagg offered. He sniffed the air appreciatively. 

Fandral shrugged. "It is too grey and the architecture leaves much to be desired." 

Sif rolled her eyes. "It will be less impressive still if we do not stop the monster." 

Hogun peered in the direction the people were running from. "Which?" 

"The grey one is our foe," said Volstagg. "The Flying Mountain, I think." He shook his head at the groans from Hogun and Fandral. "If you know a better attack against one so tall, I would like to know it." 

.

The containment of the monsters by four people in armor was all over the news the next day. It took the Hulk to finally defeat the Abomination but somehow he ended up blamed for all the property damage, while the Asgardians were credited with preventing casualties and limiting the destruction in Harlem. The Protectors Initiative was approved by the World Security Council soon after and the four became the core of the Protectors. 

* * *

It was usual for a new king of Asgard to meet representatives from all the Realms in the first few months of his reign. The intention was to show his strength but never before had one new to the throne had such a strong bargaining position. The merest emphasis on _Nine_ when speaking of the Nine Realms was enough to secure Loki all that he wanted. All who knew of the fate of Jotunheim wished to appease him. It was gratifying but dull. He hoped for better in his negotiations on Midgard.  

“I believe you have something of mine.”

Director Nick Fury’s expression did not change as he studied the figure across the table. The ease and grace with which Loki sat gave the metal and leather chair the air of a throne. “The United States government have given asylum to a number of foreign nationals. If you wish to discuss that you should really talk to the State Department.”  

Loki’s surprise looked natural, though Fury was certain it was false. “I do not know how you think of people here, Director, but on Asgard we would not call people things. I use my words carefully. SHIELD has something of mine. The Tesseract. Do not trouble yourself to deny it.”

Fury considered him. “I think I know what you’re referring to. It’s been on Earth for hundreds of years, far as we can tell. To quote an old Earth proverb, finders keepers.”

“That is fair,” and Loki tilted his head. “There is just one problem. I am, as you are aware, a very new king. King over a realm of warriors. It is difficult to keep them busy. I’m sure you can empathise.” Fury continued to watch him as he would watch a snake. “In a situation like this, where an artefact of great value to us is being withheld, I’m sure you understand that I will come under pressure to retrieve it. Pressure I will not be able to withstand. Do you really want that?”

Loki leaned back in his chair. “And if the warriors get bored, I can destroy your world with the twist of a finger. The Tesseract will survive. Your people, sadly, will not.”

“You’re bluffing.” Fury had narrowed his eye.

Loki shook his head. “No, Director. You are. You know I mean what I say.”

Fury dropped his gaze to the table and Loki smiled a feral smile. “One more condition and we can have peace between us. Won’t that make your masters happy?”

* * *

“I really don’t think it’s wise.” Fury glared up at the screens but the faces showed no sympathy with his words.

“I’m not going to explain to the President that there are aliens on his lawn because you wanted to do research.” The American voice was dry and sarcastic.

A female French accent cut in. “I believe that when this is discussed in the UN, all such government funded research will cease. It is a matter of survival, is it not? We simply pre-empt that decision.”

“It’s settled.” The final male accent was authoritative. “On to the next item, a happier one: the Protectors Initiative.”

* * *

“I’m very sorry.” Coulson walked into Jane’s lab, a horde of agents at his heels. Darcy turned her back and dropped her iPod and a USB stick down her cleavage. Jane met him protesting in the middle of the floor. “What the hell, Phil? You’re shutting me down?”

Coulson spread his hands. “Out of my control.” The agents around him were boxing up files and carrying out equipment. He crossed the floor and stretched out a hand to Darcy. She grinned and retrieved the tech from her bra. “You can’t blame a girl for trying.”

Jane was shaking her head, disbelief on her face. “We were getting somewhere, Phil. Really getting somewhere and you’re taking it all away? _Again?_ My life’s work?”

Coulson’s face remained as impassive as ever, but there was a gleam of sympathy in his eyes. “I suspect physics is not going to be a good area to work in for the foreseeable future. If I were you I’d look for another field of study.“

Jane frowned. “Erik?”

Phil mouthed the words “also out”. Jane shook her head. “Well, I’m not watching this. Darcy, ready to go?”

Darcy pulled her bag from the grip of an agent who pulled it back. “Phil, come _on_. I need my keys.” Phil took the bag, took out the keys and dropped them into her hands. “ _Thank_ you. Let’s blow this joint.”

They reconvened in Isabella's over large coffees and pie. “Glad you took my advice now, boss lady?” Darcy murmured. Jane nodded. The first thing Darcy had done three months ago when they moved to SHIELD was scan and back up everything. The initial backup had been buried in her parents back garden at dead of night and later versions were scattered in as many locations around the country as the pair could manage. SHIELD would find it difficult to track it all down. Jane would never again risk losing all her work.

Darcy took a drag from her mug and signed. “I’m getting really pissed off setting up new iPods.”

“You should try the competition.” Darcy jerked her head around at the interruption and took in the sunglasses, smirk and expensive suit, accessorised with broken down hi-tops.

“This is a private conversation,” Jane returned in her best haughty voice. Darcy’s eyes went wide.

 “Shut! Up! That’s Tony Stark. Tony fucking Stark, Jane!”

“Ah, you even know my middle name,” Tony drawled. “Can I join you?” He sat down as he spoke, and fiddled with his watch. “I hope you two ladies aren’t spilling secrets, at least until you’re checked for bugs.”

Darcy raised her eyebrows. “Bugs? For real?”

Tony shrugged. “I wouldn’t trust SHIELD.”

“I don’t.” Jane replied shortly.

“Well, I have a scrambler here, so we won’t be overheard. A little bird told me you were at a loose end.” He took a sip of espresso and his bright brown eyes darted between them over his sunglasses.

“We might be,” drawled Darcy.

“Why don’t you come and work for me?”

“How long before you shut us down?” Jane asked sarcastically.

“I make no promises,” Tony said, shrugging. “But it looks like the government is shutting down funding for theoretical physics. I don’t like that. Come to me and I’ll support you.”

Jane threw up her hands. “Why not?”

* * *

When Jane and Darcy went to New York, Thor left SHIELD and joined them. Coulson had told him that he was exceptional, that with a little work he could be an agent, but Thor was not sure that he wanted that, and was even less sure he could trust an organisation that had for the second time attempted to steal Jane's work. He met his friends from Asgard when he could, took on the job as Tony's bodyguard, sparred with Happy, supported Jane and tried to come to terms with his new life.

Tony’s adoption of Jane, Darcy and eventually Erik was the final straw. SHIELD severed all ties to him, though it was clear he still had sources of information within the organisation. Tony would never be a Protector.

That Christmas, Tony called Thor into his workshop. A new suit stood there, gleaming silver, a suggestion of wings on the sides of the helmet. “Just something I knocked up. Want to try it on?” Tony affected nonchalance but Thor appreciated what he had done. Tony's eyes saw much. With this, Thor might be able to fight for Midgard as he had for the other Realms.

He clapped Tony on the shoulder. “You are the finest smith the Realms have ever seen.”

“I know,” Tony smirked. “Don’t just look at it, get it on.”

It was not the same as flying with Mjolnir, feeling the lightning crackle around him and the wind in his hair. But he picked up how to use the suit quickly, and felt more himself than he had since leaving Asgard.

“Do you mind it?” he asked Jane. She understood what he meant.

“I worry,” she replied and cupped his face in her hands. “But I worried more before when you still seemed so lost.” She grinned. "Anyway, I think you'll be spending most of your time building Tony's tower." 

The work was worth it when Stark Tower came online and all research teams moved into the basement. The Protectors had a new sparring partner, a Captain Steve Rogers, retrieved that Spring from the ice where he had been preserved since the Second World War. That year Rhodes tracked down the Ten Rings over half the earth, and the army tracked Bruce Banner down to the Kolkata slums, and finally took him out. The collateral damage was deemed acceptable.

Thor grew used to his new life, used to escorting Tony and Pepper to functions, to flying encased in metal, to jokes with Darcy and scheming to get Jane out of the lab and sleeping wrapped around her every night. He enjoyed the long debate between Rhodey and Tony over a suitable name for him, though he saw little point to it. It had not reached a conclusion before the three knights of the sky were called on to battle the Mandarin. It felt good to fight with comrades again on a level footing. It felt good to help protect the realm he had adopted as his own.

Out in the New Mexico desert Mjolnir waited, surrounded by SHIELD agents, with eternal patience.

* * *

Loki sometimes wondered why he let Heimdall live. One with so much power and so little love for Loki was a constant danger.

Heimdall was useful, of course. He could see everything, every potential plot, every stirring in the Realms. After the return of the Tesseract Loki had spent a while concentrating on disaffection at home. Very few deaths had been required. Loki had always been regarded with unease in the Asgard court, an unease which spawned either derision or fear. All were firmly on the side of fear now. Few deaths enough were needed that it was possible to be discreet; an accident here, a death in a skirmish there.  His reputation remained untarnished. Good King Loki, wise and powerful, generous yet firm, under whose hand Asgard was ever more glorious.  

"The Realms all fear you," Heimdall reported. "Midgard's growth is stunted. Is this what you wished to achieve?" 

"I wish glory for Asgard," Loki replied, a little too sharply. "I am her king." 

"Is the throne all that you wished?" Heimdall asked. His deep voice never wavered. 

 Loki knew that Heimdall still hoped for Odin’s awakening. Loki had been careful to conceal the creation of a magic ring, a ring he gave to his mother who wore it constantly. Now every stroke she gave Odin’s hand prolonged his sleep. Loki had no intention of giving up the crown now. As long as Heimdall’s hope survived he could be controlled.

"I wish merely to make the Allfather proud. Enough of this. What other news?" 

Loki listened as Heimdall showed him the coming Convergence. Heimdall's knowledge of such lore was rare, but alternatives did exist. Loki refused to admit to himself that the danger of keeping Heimdall only enhanced his value. Ruling, it seemed, was something like war. Excitement rarely broke the tedium of the days and only determination kept vigilance alive. Victory had turned out to be boring.

Heimdall paused. Loki looked at him with curiosity. “Speak, Heimdall. What have you seen?”

“Jane, Thor’s love. She has vanished beyond my sight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Loki as a good king, I think he'd be an _effective_ king, which is a slightly different thing. The destruction of Jotunheim shows the Bifrost can be an offensive weapon and it's difficult to see why Loki wouldn't exploit that. Equally, he'd try to prevent other realms developing such a weapon themselves. Given Loki wants to retain the throne, and Heimdall sees everything, it's also difficult to see why he wouldn't remove anyone who posed a threat. Loki doesn't have Thor's existing popularity to bank on.  
>  I suspect Loki would be very good at consolidating his position, but would then find being king rather boring. He'd be an excellent [eminence grise](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%89minence_grise), I think.
> 
> If the Warriors cannot return to Asgard, I can't imagine why Coulson wouldn't recruit them for SHIELD. And obviously no Loki falling into the hands of Thanos means no Chitauri invasion of New York, no taking over of Erik and Hawkeye, no killing of Coulson.
> 
> And Bruce died :( Here's the thing, the MCU has Fury trying to build a team out of Bruce/Hulk, Thor, Cap and Ironman (Natasha is a solution not an extra problem.) This universe has Sif and the Warriors Three who are already a team. I can see Cap meshing with them quite well, perhaps taking Thor's role, with Hawkeye and Black Widow for stealth work & cover. Would SHIELD disrupt that to slot in Bruce? I don't think so. I think they stopped looking out for him because they had their Protectors team and after that it was only a matter of time.


	3. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World, as you might have guessed from the ending of the last chapter.

“Hey, Jane, take a look at this!” Jane tutted as she saw the screen Darcy had dragged her to.

Darcy’s eyes rolled. “Yeah, yeah, it’s YouTube. Just shut up and look!”

Jane watched and her eyes went round. Erik noticed her reaction and drifted over. Two minutes later his expression matched hers.

Jane snapped into life. “We’ve got to tell Tony about this.” She picked up the phone and dialled. “Tony? Hey, yeah...look, Darcy’s found something on YouTube. Gravitation anomalies, matter transference...uh huh,” Jane put her hand over the mouthpiece, “Darcy, could you download those?”

“Already done and on the server,” said Darcy, whipping off a salute with two fingers.

“Yeah, we have it. On our server. London, apparently. Yeah, that would be great. Thanks, bye”

“Someone has to get out there and look,” Erik said as she hung up. “That’s a wormhole or a related anomaly of some kind, it has to be.”

Jane looked at him with a grin. “And it’s all ours, Erik! We’re the only ones working in this area now. It’s all ours.”

Within half an hour the YouTube videos were gone. Tony’s hacking turned up Metropolitan police reports and Home Office documents. The warehouse and surrounding area had been sealed off. On the plus side, the police were all firmly on the outside with instructions not to enter under any circumstances. There were no patrols inside and no cameras.

“Clear access from the roof,” Tony pointed out on the plan. “You can just fly in, walk down and do the science.”

“Take a lift from you?” Erik snorted. “No thanks. My life is exciting enough.”

“I was thinking this was a job for Thor and Jane,” Tony returned, eyebrow raised, mouth pursed quizzically.

Jane’s eyes opened wide in delight. Thor nodded with enthusiasm. “We will go and see what there is to see.”

“Excellent,” and Tony gave a wide grin. “And if it’s all a crock, then kick back and take in the sights. On me.”

 

He saw them off on the private plane after a concentrated hour’s packing of clothing and equipment. “Well, it’s Hammer time.”

Thor shook his head and then signed as a song started to play. _“ah ah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh ah  Hammer Time”_

Tony twisted his mouth but the chuckle refused to be suppressed. Darcy walked past him with the last bag, phone half out of her pocket, face innocent. She put the bag down and looked around. “What?” Then she grinned and pressed the hangup button.

“Nice,” Tony said admiringly.

“Whatever I may be,” Thor said to Tony, “I am not the Hammer.”

“Steel Warrior?” suggested Tony. He grinned at Thor’s expression, punched him on the arm and danced down the plane steps. 

“I preferred ‘Don’t Touch This’,” said Jane to Darcy, with what looked suspiciously like a suppressed smile.

“Hey bosslady, you want to warn the laydees off, change Thor’s ringtone yourself. Bye kids and have fun.”

* * *

The London sky was grey, but Jane’s face was bright as they flew from the penthouse apartment Tony had rented. Thor held her in his arms while hers twined around the silver neck of his armor. He smiled when he caught a glimpse of her face, filled with anticipation and excitement, her hair streaming like a banner from her waterproof's hood. They flew up and lost themselves in the clouds. 

There was no difficulty in landing or entering the building. Jane paused as they went down the stairs.

“I think this is it.” She took off her rucksack and took out some equipment. The needle swung and she stared intently at the dial. “This is it. Thor, this is the place. Just wait here.” She swung back on the rucksack, flashed across a quick smile and ran up a couple of flights. Thor watched her, fascinated by her intensity. She stopped, got out a can and called down.

“Want to see a magic trick?” She dropped the can, it fell and then vanished before Thor’s eyes. His eyes widened and he grinned up at her.

“Most impressive. Can you do it again?”

“No need,” and suddenly the can was falling past her, down the stairwell, only to vanish once again. Thor moved away and picked up another can lying against the wall and tossed it in. It vanished and he laughed gently in wonder. Above him Jane fiddled with her equipment, then flashed a look down at him. “This is really something, isn’t it?”

He smiled at her joy and curiosity, and watched as she got other items from her bag. She put in an ear piece and bounced up and down on her toes while she waited for Darcy to pick up.

“Hey Darce, we’re in place. Are you ready?” She grinned. "Yeah, I love you for getting up this early. Ready now?" 

The answer was obviously yes, because Jane picked up another piece of equipment and prepared to drop it. Thor stared up. “What is that?”

“Darcy’s tracking the signal from this. We should be able to tell where these things are going to and coming back from. Actually, could you get those cans?” Thor caught them and Jane spoke to Darcy over the comm. “Right? On my mark, three, two, one and drop.” She dropped it and as before it flashed out of existence. “Gone.” A few seconds later it reappeared and Jane said “Back”. This repeated a few times but then the tracker didn’t reappear. “Okay Darcy, it’s gone. What did you get?”

“Where is it?” Thor asked.

“No clue. This happened on the videos too. Sometimes there were long delays before things came back. Hey Darcy, get anything?” She listened for a few minutes and looked back at Thor. “Definitely no idea. No signal at all. Tony’s checking the satellites, but it could be off-world.” He smiled again at the glee in her eyes.

“Okay, we have to go down to the ground floor, there’s a truck that you’ve got to see. I just need to look at something...” she trailed off and wandered away down the corridor above. Thor amused himself by tossing the cans back into the stairwell and watching them vanish. Then his eyes rolled as the music filled the warehouse:  _“ah ah oh oh yeah yeah oh oh ah  Hammer Time”_

“Darcy, you must change this tune.”

Darcy ignored him. “Thor, where the hell is Jane? I can’t raise her on the comm or her phone.”

After five hours of tearing the place apart he finally found her again. She told him of being pulled into an alien place, of the blood red liquid flowing in the air and under her skin. Thor held her close, as the gentle whisper of rainfall filled the silence around them. Then they collected the equipment and flew, silver lost in the rain, to the plane that would take them home.

* * *

“So, she returned.” Loki had had other affairs to attend to, so had not come immediately at Heimdall’s request. “Where was she?”

“I know only what she told Thor. She fell into a portal between worlds, into a cave deep in the ground. There was a pillar, bisected by empty space with a substance within, flowing like water but blood red. When she touched it, it flowed into her.” Heimdall paused, and his eyes flickered. “If it were not destroyed, I would have thought there was only one thing that would have met that description.”

“Where is she now?”

“She returns to the Tower of Tony Stark with Thor.”

“Watch her,” and Loki turned, his cloak billowing as the wind above the bridge rose. He returned quickly and went straight to the oldest books, the ones he remembered the Allfather showing him as a child.  He opened the pages and found the account of Bor and the destruction of the Dark Elves. He wondered for an instant if more lay behind the tale; was it truly a tale of black and white as it seemed. But he pushed that aside and concentrated on one thing. The Aether.

If this thing that had Jane was indeed the Aether, then it meant her death. No mortal could be a host for long to such power, and Loki knew of no way to remove it. But once loosed again it could be contained. Perhaps the Vault could see a new gem added to its collection, another Infinity Stone. It did not take long to craft the containment vessel that would be required.

* * *

Thor was in the lab with Darcy and Erik when he heard the alarm. “What is it JARVIS?”

“The Tower is under attack.” The AI paused, and with something like concern in his voice added, “The focus appears to be the lab Jane Foster is in. I have already contacted SHIELD and assistance is on its way.”

Thor headed for the door at a run, pausing before he left. “Darcy, Erik, shut this door and do not open it until you hear it is safe.” He looked up at the ceiling. “JARVIS, please send me my suit.”

As Thor ran down the corridor the suit arrived. He let it engulf him without breaking stride. He only paused when he was on the floor where the bio labs were located.

The floor was eerily silent, the only sound a crunch as Thor’s silver foot crossed a patch of ash. He stared down at it frowning, and continued to the door of the lab. Inside the white walls and floor were stained with blood, as was the scattered furniture, and piles of ash drifted gently in the air conditioning. Armored figures stood in a circle around the figure of Jane, still dressed in her jeans, top and hair drifting as if she was floating in a deep pool. The fluorescent lighting only heightened the alien appearance of the those watching as liquid, red as the richest wine, flowed from Jane's eyes, mouth, ears and nose. The tallest watcher stood, a white plait of hair and a close helmet all Thor could see above the armor, his arms spread wide as the liquid flowed toward him. Next to him, standing a head taller, was a huge beast with spikes on shoulders and head.  

Thor stepped into the room, not choosing to muffle his footsteps, and the tall figure turned. Unlike the rest, who wore metal masks with surprisingly child-like faces, his perfect pale face was bare.

Thor broke the silence. “I will die to protect this woman and this Realm, Dark Elf.” He remembered his father's tales, and the book shown to him long ago on Asgard.

The figure facing him considered him and turned away. “Then die.”

The beast turned and with surprising agility in something so large lunged at Thor. Thor threw up his hands, then gathered the charge in the suit and shot energy into the beast’s face. But it merely shook its head once, and took a step back. Thor put his head down and rammed it into the creature’s chest, but it grabbed him around the waist, turned him so he got one glimpse of Jane floating in a ring of red before being hurled over the creature’s shoulder into the wall.

Thor heard creaks as he impacted hard, but all systems were still functional. He fired out energy again, but this time the blast was shrugged off, and he found himself in a tight grip, arms trapped against his sides. Thor struggled, then powered the boosters in his feet, sending them both crashing into the ceiling. The creature loosened its grip as they fell together but recovered first and with a back handed slap send Thor into another wall. Before Thor could get up, the beast was back on him, arms on his armor.

The suit started to short out as the creature’s burning touch held. It growled in frustration and pummelled Thor, suit creaking and bones cracking, until the suit was a wreck and Thor lay limp inside it. 

* * *

 

Miles away, in the New Mexico night, Mjolnir stirred.

It vibrated, its motion echoing the swinging of a chair in the viewing area above. “I knew this is where we’d end up. Knew it. SHIELD’s answer to Siberia without the excitement.”

His partner’s English voice was soothing. “It’s not so bad. Everyone has to do it.”

She got a snort in reply. “Bollocks.” The man seated at the monitor started counting off on his fingers. “Johnson hasn’t had to do it , Gomez hasn’t had to do it, Mulhearn hasn’t had to do it...”

She talked over his growing list. “Well, I think it’s fascinating and it’s not even my field.”

“It’s watching a bloody hammer. It’s not anybody’s field.”

“But just look at it.” She indicated the viewing platform with a thumb. “Imagine where it came from. Aliens made that, actual aliens. Look at the readings, all the magnetic fluctuations...”

“There aren’t any magnetic fluctuations.”

“Yes there are. Look.”

He pushed the chair with his feet and floated around to the screen she was looking at. His eyes widened. “Bloody hell!” He grabbed for the phone, almost dropping it. “Sir! Yes, yes I know but it’s doing something. The readings are going wild.” As he spoke a screen went blank. “The cameras have gone.”

His partner rushed to the platform and peered over. Even at this distance she could see the rock cracking and electricity crackling on the hammer’s surface. She turned back. “It’s moving!” They both looked up as thunder rumbled overhead.

“Is it just me or is it getting darker?”

“No, it...” and the words were ripped from her mouth as the hammer shot straight up into the night sky.

“Fitz! Fitz! It’s gone!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ringtone Darcy put on Thor's phone is "HammerTime" by MC Hammer (featuring Nox) from the album "Look, Look, Look". 
> 
> In this alt-u Jane had no reason to go and live in London, so they're a little late finding the anomalies (the kids Jane, Darcy and Ian met in the movie took videos that day instead and put them on YouTube. Darcy spotted them the day that Asgard was attacked in the movie.) Erik hasn't been researching anomalies already, because in this timeline he hasn't had the Tesseract doing things to his brain (so he also keeps his pants on). Earth and Stark Tower are rather easier to invade than the palace full of warriors on Asgard.
> 
> Now with added Fitzsimmons because this was where it fitted.


	4. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone dies, and no-one knows it like Loki. 
> 
> (Spoilers for Thor 2 again).

The King of Asgard strode down the corridors of Stark Tower, past the bright cohorts of his soldiers lined against the dull concrete walls.  His massive helm bore great golden horns, not held aloft like Odin’s nor framing his face as Bor’s but angled as if for attack, in position and shape like those of a great bull. The weighty black armor shone with gold ornamentation, but despite the bulk his step was light.

Loki crunched through a patch of ash, but his distaste did not show on his face. He knew what it was: the remains of living beings after the Kurse had touched them. Few in his army had fallen to the creature; it seemed it had been intent on escaping rather than killing. The reports suggested it had not escaped alone. Foreboding billowed around him like his heavy dark cloak.

But first he had something else to deal with. He had heard the singing of the hammer’s flight and he knew what it must mean.

Loki paused before double doors. The guards swung them open and the light shone into the dim room, all lights seemingly destroyed by the coming of Mjolnir . The figures inside blinked but held their battle formation. In the middle Thor stood, no longer the mortal Loki had last seen, but in his silver armor once more, every inch a prince of Asgard. Around him stood his old comrades, in a battle formation Loki knew well, but had never before seen from this angle. Behind them stood Captain America, alert but relaxed, with Thor’s woman at his side.

Loki paused, then nodded. “Brother. It is good to see you.”

Thor lowered his arm, and nodded in reply. He relaxed but Loki noted that the others stayed alert. In the silence the sound of approaching footsteps was loud. Loki turned gracefully towards the approaching figure.

“Ah, Man of Iron. I am Loki, King of Asgard.”

The red and gold figure stopped, sizing up the situation. Then it seemed to shrug, and raised its hand to remove the helmet revealing Tony Stark’s face. “The king, huh? Guess that explains why the 500 are cluttering up my Tower.” Tony turned to look into the room, ruffling his hair as he did so. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Thor’s powers have returned.” Sif’s satisfaction sounded clear in her voice.

“Asgard appear to be invading,” Fandral drawled.

“Defending Midgard as Odin did,” came Loki’s voice clear and cold. “Though unlike him, with the benefit of a treaty first.” He surveyed the faces of the Protectors, his amusement at their reaction well hidden. “Ah. Your masters like to keep their little secrets, it seems.”

Tony bounced a little on his feet. “Say, I’ve just flown from Washington in this thing. Could we do this someplace more comfortable?”

* * *

Loki sat, immobile and regal, betraying nothing. He sat in silence as the losses were outlined by his Asgardian commander and Commander Fury, as Tony fumed and Jane told her tale again. When the talking wound down, he finally spoke.

“So, as far as we know the Dark Elves achieved their objective. They have the Aether.” This was the first time the word had been spoken. All from Asgard turned horrified eyes on him. Those from Midgard merely looked confused.

“You know what the red stuff is?” Tony had leapt in before Fury could open his mouth.

“But it cannot be,” said Thor slowly. “The Aether was destroyed millennia ago.”

“As were the Dark Elves, or so we were told as children,” Loki said crisply. “What else can it be? It fits the lore in every detail. And today the Realms align.”

Commander Fury cleared his throat. “Well, your brother appears to know what you’re talking about, your majesty. Why don’t you share the information with your allies?”

Loki flicked a glance at him. “The Dark Elves attempted to plunge all the Realms into darkness during the last Convergence, an event that occurs every five thousand years. The tool they used, the Aether, was supposedly destroyed. The Aether is now in their hands. If they still wish to destroy the other Realms, and I see no reason why they should not, they will attempt it in the next few hours.”

Erik swallowed. “You’re saying they’re planning to destroy the universe?”

“They plan to exterminate all life, yes.”

Tony had a faint sneer on his face. “Including themselves?”

Loki turned a cold eye on him, but Tony remained unabashed. “The lore tells that the Dark Elves existed in some form before the Realms were born. It seems plausible they will return to that form after it is gone. Or at least, that they believe it will be so.”

“Extreme body issues,” Tony muttered to himself.

Fury’s face was still, but a vein beat in his temple. “Where will this go down? Here on Earth?”

Loki nodded. “It is possible. Midgard is the crossroads of the Realms.”

 Jane’s head went up. “That explains the gravimetric anomalies! The portals!” She turned and appealed to Eric. “There must be a connection!”

Erik held up a hand. “Not so fast, Jane. It is a good working hypothesis, but no more than that.”

Fury tapped the table. “Could we assume it’s true for now and chart these...anomalies? If this is going to go down on Earth I’d very much like to know in advance.”

Tony spoke up. “Darcy and I can take a look, see what reports there are from around the world.” He sensed rather than saw Fury’s narrowed eyes and put on a look of conscious heroism. “Much as I hate to hack government servers. Erik, you keep looking at the data Jane got.” He pointed a finger as Jane started to protest. “And you. Rest. Or you’re fired.”

Loki stood. “Very well. For our part, we shall continue to survey the Realms. The previous attempt was made from Svartalfheim –any Realm might be a target.”

Thor looked up at his brother, a look of hope in his eyes. “May I return, brother? May Jane and I visit Asgard before we go into battle?”

Loki smiled. “The All-father always had a purpose in all he did. The return of your powers would suggest his purpose has been achieved. You may return.”

Thor swept out of his seat and sank to one knee before Loki. “Thank you, my king.”

Loki nodded and looked across at the rest. “The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif may also return if they wish.” He turned to Fury. “We can send your Protectors directly to any threat on your Earth from Asgard, along with our warriors, so you need not fear you will be unprotected.”

Beneath Loki’s still face, amusement flowered at Fury’s nod and the obvious perplexity of the Protectors. 

They returned to Asgard, Jane in clothing hastily borrowed from Tony Stark's consort. The king rode a little ahead, next came Thor and the rest, followed by the army. From the corner of his eye Loki caught glimpses of shock on many faces, hastily buried. He could all but smell hopes dying.

Loki sat on the golden throne while his brother and his comrades knelt before him in the face of the assembled court. Thor spoke words of fealty and service, and the Warriors Three and Sif, whose distrust meant they would not allow Thor go alone, allowed their silence to stand for agreement. Captain America bowed and spoke plain words of comradeship, the first Midgardian to do so in a thousand years.

This was his moment of triumph. There were no dissenters. There was no rival to Loki in the Realms. Yet he felt that he stood on the edge of a great abyss with the fate of all in his hands.

That fear was the other reason he had allowed Thor to return. He led Thor and his woman through hidden ways and down to the room where Odin slept. Loki entered first alone, approached the bed and bowed. “Forgive me, father, if I have acted wrongly. The Dark Elves have risen against us and in battling them Thor’s powers returned. In the circumstances I have brought him back to Asgard.”

Frigga sat frozen, hope filling her face. “Thor? Thor is here?”

Loki opened the door, and Thor tentatively entered the room. Frigga dropped Odin’s hand and flew across the room. “Thor!” They hugged, she examined every inch of his face and then Thor disentangled himself. “Mother, this is Jane.”

Loki watched them for a moment and left unnoticed. He loved his mother; he could not return Odin to her but at least she could have his brother. And with good fortune and work, perhaps it might not be for the last time.

He passed the guards and entered the Vault. He had examined the Tesseract after its return from Midgard but with caution. All the Infinity Stones had risks for their users; some would consume them mind and soul. The Tesseract was not the most dangerous, and held great power including the ability to open rifts in time and space. But what Loki wanted now was answers. It was said that the Tesseract could grant the power to see all, as if the weilder was present at all times and all places. Some claimed it would show you possible futures, even unveil truth, or at least what truth you could understand.

Loki opened the containment box, remembering as he did so how he had lifted the Casket of Ancient Winters not so long ago, when Odin had fallen into his sleep. By the Nine, he had certainly learned a truth that day. A good omen, perhaps, for today. He placed his hands directly on the Tesseract then felt his body arch and his eyes open wide as the power ran through him. He was blind to all around him; all he could see was blinding blue light.

Blind, but he also saw more than before. The Realms hung before him, silver against the blue, with Asgard shining at the summit. He could see the Bifrost gold along Yggdrasil ‘s trunk and the paths he alone knew glowed green where he had closed them. There were a few more unknown to him from Asgard to other Realms and the old route to Jotenheim was dark like the blood trail from a wound. Those too would have to be closed, lest the Dark Elves use them.

But where were the others? All the Tesseract showed him was Asgard, clear in golden detail, while the other Realms were mere blurs, even the paths that he knew existed between them absent. He pushed with his mind and the map became clearer, including all the elements he knew and more. But still there was nothing to tell him where the vulnerable point was, where the Elves would attack. He pushed harder and the vision came in incomprehensible, excruciating detail. It burned across his vision, portals and pathways traced in pain, piercing his mind. Involuntarily he jerked back. The vision faded as he took his head in his hands, oddly relieved to find it on his shoulders.

It was impossible. Perhaps he had the wrong kind of mind to understand what the Tesseract was showing him, perhaps it would need years to understand. He could not be sure. But he had not the luxury of waiting. Loki again placed his hands above the Tesseract. They shook and it took a moment to steel himself and force his hands down.

This time when the power overtook him he made himself relax, forced himself to accept the fear of the lancing pain and to lift the barriers in his mind. The Tesseract hummed its song and showed him the World Tree hanging in the Void, the golden fruit of Realms surrounded by pocket dimensions like leaves and the place where once Jotenheim had been torn like a broken branch. He allowed his mind to wander, to consider the future, only to see the fruit fall and the vision fade into the blueness. He tried again and again, but the same thing happened until in frustration he pushed again. This time the emptiness hit him like a blow, driving him against the wall of the Vault.

Loki slid down the metal and put his head between his knees. The last thing he had seen before the emptiness had struck was Yggdrasil entire, all Nine Realms shining and then suddenly broken. As Jotenheim fell away he felt it, wrenching agony in his left forearm. He felt it and then the whole of Yggdrasil bloomed red like a rose and his body burned with it, outwards from his heart, with his head burning last. He felt himself transformed to ash, the ash then ripped away in a raging wind.

As the nausea ebbed he looked down and saw the burn on his arm, the blackened mark of frostbite seared through metal and leather and skin, identical to that which had sent Fandral to the Healing Room after the attack on Jotenheim. He stared and then a self-mocking smile spread over his lips. He was an Aesir indeed, if he was reading the Tesseract’s message right. He was now as limited as they, his horizons bounded by the skies of Asgard. His victory had come at a price.

But how could the past destruction of Jotenheim result in the destruction of the Realms now? It was the worst possible result. He had the truth, but the truth made no sense.

Loki closed the containment box and slipped the Tesseract into the dimension from which he could bring objects at need. He paused before the Casket of Eternal Winters, and put a hand out to touch it. He stopped, waited a moment and then with a swish of his cloak left for the Healing Rooms. The risk was too great.

* * *

Two hours before Convergence Loki brought together the army, gleaming bright against the shifting colors of the Rainbow Bridge. At their head he stood, flanked by Thor and Captain America, the Warriors Three and Sif behind. They waited and watched, and none of the fatalism Loki felt showed through the regal mask he wore.

They had no warning. They only knew where the blow would fall when Heimdall saw the Dark Elves attack. The great ship ploughed into the ground in the city of London, in a place called Greenwich. The smaller ships shielded the place from above. It seemed that Malekith had learned from his previous defeat. It was impossible to direct the Bifrost to the center where he stood, surrounded by his army.

But at least they could arrive close by. The Man of Iron had started his journey from New York to join them, but Loki knew he would not arrive in time, for good or ill. 

The army of Asgard fought their way though the Dark Elf hordes. Loki and Thor were once again side by side again in battle, battling at the front. Together they reached Malekith, while the Protectors brought down the Kurse and the Asgard army destroyed the two ships. A strange battle it was, as portals opened and closed around them, and more than one exchange of arms spanned worlds. But it was uncontrolled and neither side gained advantage by it. In the end they were too late. On the stroke of noon Malekith was consumed in swirling crimson which formed a column. From it chaos flowered over the battle like a black-red rose.

Around the army of Asgard the few Dark Elves remaining fell to their knees. They had lost the battle but won their war. As the Bifrost took away as many of Asgard as possible, all knew the truth.

It was now only a matter of time.

* * *

“Pepper, it’s over. I’m not going to make it back in time. Thor wanted to get me out of here but I had to talk to you. I had to say goodbye.”

“Tony...” but the line was dead. Jarvis could not reconnect. Pepper rang Fury, followed by Erik and the other team leaders. Only then did she allow herself to cry.

 

“Honest mom, I’m just ringing to say hi. No, nothing’s wrong. Can’t a girl ring to say she loves her mom without the third degree?” Darcy knew she sounded weird. It was hard to talk past the lump in her throat, seeing Erik sitting, silent, with the telephone receiver still in his grip. The last thing she did was to reach across and take his hand.

 

“New York is gone, sir.” Hill stood, calm and collected as ever. Fury nodded. “If there’s anyone you want to call, sir, I can...”

“There isn’t, Maria, but thanks for the thought.” They both turned and watched the red flow across the screen in front of them.

“We should have arranged evacuation to Asgard.”

“And saved a few politician's asses? Fuck that.” Fury shook his head. “Doesn’t matter anyway. We’re done. No-where to go. At least we got to fight before the end.”   

“Think that’s true? Was the King telling the truth?” 

“I'll tell you this much, Maria. He hid it but he was shit scared.”

 

The red flowed around the world followed by the darkness. From his perch on top of the Bluetooth, Hawkeye watched the red tide flow into Novosibirsk, heard Coulson’s calm voice cut out and then Natasha’s. He looked, shrugged and took an elegant swan-dive off the building into the red below.

 

Billions perished without a sound, never knowing that oblivion was coming. Within half an hour not even dust remained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark. I know. 
> 
> The attack by the Chitauri on New York had an unexpected side effect. As part of the plot to invade Erik was taken over by Loki, came in contact with the Tesseract and was changed by it. As a direct result he was working on portals well before the Dark Elf attack and that work allowed them to know where the attack would come in advance, and provided the weapons to use to fight it. 
> 
> Since Thor was still exiled from Asgard, Jane was attacked on Earth, resulting in much fewer casualties for the Dark Elves. That means in this AU they can defend themselves much more effectively at Greenwich, all the more so when nothing can be done against them in advance. 
> 
> Although the movie doesn't show it for the sake of the final reveal, it is plausible Heimdal is watching in "The Dark World" and Asgard could step in to save the Realms if Thor failed. But in this AU, there is no backup plan possible.
> 
> Oh, and a bit of chat re how Dark Elves can survive "the fabric of reality being ripped apart" because that IS an obvious question.


	5. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki would not stop for Death but she kindly stopped for him. 
> 
> Thor 2 spoilers.

The King stood tall, the great horned helm on his head, his face calmly sorrowful as he released the glowing ball of magic into the sky. Near him stood the Warriors, Three no more. The king had permitted all who wished to travel to other Realms to do so. Hogun was one of those who had chosen to go. Now the Bifrost was closed, but Heimdall watched there still, as the death flower smothered the World Tree in its tendrils.

Between Fandral and Sif stood the Midgardian Captain, his face blank. It was, Loki mused, too  much for any man to lose everything, only to lose it all again. Too much, too, to be almost the only surviving member of your race.

The assembled Asgardians started to sing sweetly and other glowing orbs rose to join the king’s. Loki realised with a blink that all he thought of the Captain could equally apply to Loki himself. He watched the group from the corner of his eye, tears on the faces of Sif, Fandral and Volstagg; Sif’s hand on the Captain’s arm, Thor and Jane weeping and seeking comfort in a tight embrace. The king watched the orbs rise to the stars calmly while Loki suppressed the screaming in his head.

It was right to show honor for the fallen, and sorrow that they were gone. But why the dirge for Midgard? The sorrow of Jane and the Captain for the loss of all they had known, of the Warriors, Sif and Thor for their comrades and friends – that was good and right. But what of the rest of you, you Aesir? You drank and sang when a world was destroyed before; why sorrow for this one?

And then Loki laughed at himself. You dare to accuse them of hypocrisy? What else should they do but follow the lead of their king?

Silence fell as all watched the lights vanish against an unchanged sky, against stars which were already destroyed and whose light itself would soon be eaten. Then all left and waited for the end.

* * *

In Odin’s chamber Loki strode the room dressed in his old black and green, his bull-horned helm and heavy armor flung aside. “No! I will not sit peacefully and wait for the light to die. I refuse to accept this. It _will_ not end this way.”

Thor opened his mouth to speak but Frigga touched his arm. She rose and put one arm around Loki’s shoulder, another on his forearm.

“Then go, my son. I trust in you. I know you will do what you can.”

Loki turned his head and looked into her eyes. “I must do this mother. I love you but I must go.”

“I know.” Words failed her and she tightened her arms, holding her youngest son close. “Know that I and your father love you.”

Thor nodded as he watched them, and when Frigga let Loki go he opened his arms in turn.

“You must fight this battle alone. I would only slow you down.” And he smiled and Loki knew he was remembering childhood days, and a blond boy running, with a dark boy almost stumbling trying to keep up. Loki matched his smile and they embraced. “I love you, brother,” Thor murmured in his ear. Loki stood back and nodded. “And I love you, my brother.”

He smiled at them both, then turned to Jane and bowed. She looked at him a moment, then moved closer and held him in a swift, close hug. “Goodbye, Loki. I’m sorry we had to meet like this.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” and a wry smile twisted his lips. “It could have been worse,” and he stepped back and stood alone.

“Define worse,” Thor’s voice rumbled.

The laughter was the last Loki heard of them, as the green and gold light shimmered about him and took him away.

* * *

He tried but despite all his efforts his magic did not even slow the darkness down. He drew on the power of the Tesseract, eyes burning blue instead of green, but if anything the destructive power seemed attracted to it. Loki used that to save Asgard for a time but finally the great wave broke. He saw it engulf the Observatory, imagined Heimdall standing impassive as he had on the night he had been encased in ice, imagined the golden figure dissolving into nothing. Loki swallowed convulsively and looked away. He did not look at Asgard again. He did not want to see the golden towers fall.

He hurled away the Tesseract and waited in the featureless void. Loki watched as the last remnants of the Realms crumbled and the dimensions around them faded into non-existence. The best seat in the house, he thought with a self-mocking smile.

He suddenly realised he was not alone. Beside him floated a female figure, beautiful pale arms shimmering white against her black leather bodice and drifting gauzy skirts. Dark hair was visible below her hood and Loki knew that the face beneath was either beautiful or skeletal. Or perhaps both, depending on how your tastes ran.

“Well met,” he said, since what was there now to fear? “Do you feed well today?” and he laughed a short barking laugh.

The face moved and considered him briefly. A flash of warning in Loki’s mind told him not to meet her eyes. “Not for long. With no more life there can be no more death.” Loki quirked a brow and reflected on this. It was of course true and something he had not thought of. But alas it was too late.

“I can give you time. Balance must be restored.” Loki glanced across at her and forgetting his caution looked into her eyes. His life was reflected in them: childhood games, Frigga teaching him magic, battles on other worlds with Thor, his brief and glorious reign, all the places and people now destroyed and gone forever. The images shattered and spun and showed things that had never happened: a dead baby on war-torn Jotenheim, silver armor broken and bloodstained on a battlefield, Laufrey’s son leading a fearsome army, Thor a golden king on a throne, Loki falling into an abyss like a dark star. The tumbling images resolved into one.

The Observatory. Odin standing regal and tall, Thor kneeling before him.

Loki’s eyes widened. He could almost hear the words being spoken. “Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King.”

His brows came down in confusion and suspicion. “This? Why show me this?”

“Change the past. Steal seven words. Only seven words taken from your brother’s mouth and you prevent this.” Death waved a hand at the chaos gathering to engulf them.

The scene in her eyes moved on and Odin spoke again. “Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war.” Death smiled with faint amusement.

He thought of dead Jotenheim and understood the Tesseract's vision at last. “What is my fate if I do this? If I change time?”

Death shrugged. “You will live to see the Realms converge. I can promise no more. The time you may change is this and only this. This is the only game of dice I shall play with you.”

 “Then let the dice fall where they may.” Loki’s eyes danced and he tossed his head, and with a smirk readied his magic. The scene continued to unfold in the eyes of Death, but this was no image. This was the past; Odin ripping away Thor’s life and powers before the younger Loki’s eyes.

“You are unworthy of the Realm”, a disk gone. “Unworthy of your title,” the red cloak ripped away. “Unworthy of the loved ones you’ve betrayed.”

The chaos caught Loki, last King of Asgard and last survivor of the Nine Realms, as he cast his final spell back into the past, back into his brother’s mind.

* * *

In the Observatory Odin stood, relentless and unforgiving.

The mention of loved ones dragged Thor’s eyes to Loki’s troubled face. Thor wanted to speak; the words were there to be spoken but suddenly were gone, vanished beyond the reach of his thought. All words failed him and Thor remained silent as Odin stripped away the last of his power and cast him out, out into a new world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was influenced by Doctor Who, and so was this ending. 
> 
> Thanos loves Death whatever her form. 
> 
> Also this fic gives a possible explanation for how Loki wasn't killed when he fell into the Abyss and when he was stabbed in Svartalfheim. He was killed. He just didn't stay dead.
> 
> And fwiw, I don't think Loki will make the mistake of making himself over as young Loki did. Young Loki still wanted to fit in. I think post-Avengers Loki has embraced the role of trickster. But he may still find himself getting bored, between major threats to the Realms.


	6. Cover art for "Seven Words"




End file.
